Todo por amor
by Dany McCarty Whitlock Cullen
Summary: Y si pudieras hacer realidad el mayor deseo de tu amada ¿lo harías? a pesar de que eso significa tener que madurar no es buen summary pero es mi primera historia
1. Introduccion

Introducción

Rosalie miraba con tristeza y sin poner verdadera atención al hermoso paisaje que se veía desde la rama más alta en el árbol más alto, lo único que hacía era reprochar mentalmente de su maldita existencia que podría ser buena para algunos, pero para ella era una verdadera tortura ni lo fuera si al menos en esta vida pudiera tener un bebe una hermosa criatura que pudiera alegrar su vida-además de Emmett-por que no podía tenerlo oh! Claro por qué su no-vida era una total mierda. Suspiro

Emmett la miraba desde una rama no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba se sentía impotente saber que su mujer sufría por lo mismo desde….desde que están juntos y el no podía lograr concederle lo que más quería o tal vez si podía recordaba aquel orfanato con miles de niños corriendo felices y reírse.

¡Eso es adoptar! Por que nunca lo había pensado le podría pedir ayuda a Alice eso es podría hacer pero…. ¿Qué tanto cambiaria sus vidas?


	2. La gran idea de Emmett

**La gran idea de Emmett**

**Emmett Pov**

**-¡Enana!-Grite sabiendo que no era necesario pero mi idea era perfecta -agradecía que Bella, Nessie y Edward hayan salido de caza así podría ahorrarme un sermón de parte de Edward o tal vez que me exigiera una explicación- Necesito tu ayuda**

**Vi a Alice bajar las escaleras a velocidad vampírica y a Jasper pisándole los talones se detuvieron justo enfrente de mí**

**-¿Dónde está Rose?- pregunto**

**-Se quedo en el bosque un rato más**

**-Bien ¿Qué necesitas?**

**-Bueeno sabes que el cumpleaños de Rosalie es pronto y tengo el regalo perfecto pero necesito que mañana la lleves de compras**

**-Bueno sabes que me encanta ir de compras pero ¿Qué vas a regalarle?**

**-Es una sorpresa aunque estoy casi seguro de que ya sabes que pienso regalarle**

**-Mmm bien espera- Cerro los ojos y una sonrisa se empezó a extender por su rostro – ¡Es una idea estupenda Emmett al fin piensas!**

**-Bien lo tomare como un cumplido pero ¿Crees que encuentra al niño o niña indicado?-pregunto eso era lo que más me aterraba que tal vez la criatura que escogiera no fuera del agrado de Rose**

**-Eso lo averiguaras tu mañana llevare a Rose de compras Jazz te acompañara si vas mañana y hacen las cosas bien podrás traer al pequeño o pequeña que elijas justo el día del cumpleaños de Rose**

**-Perfecto Alice gracias. Ahora escucho a Rose acercase todos normales aquí nada paso**

**-Tranquilo Emm ya puedes ver Discobery Kids**

**-Te voy a romper todo el ho….**

**-Ya llegue osito**

**-Hey! Rose mañana vamos de compras necesitas ropa para tu cumpleaños**

**-Si claro Al ahora estaré arriba**

**Rose subió a nuestra habitación y yo tras ella eran apenas las 6:30 pm y el centro comercial abría a las 10:00 am-que mal en Forks habrían a las 9:00 am y bueno por si no lo mencione nos mudamos a Alaska a un pueblito que había por hay por qué no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama pero al igual que Forks siempre está nublado- y en el orfanato recibían visitas a partir de las 11:00 am**

**Ya eran las 7:00 pm y Rose y yo nos pasamos media hora sentados en la cama abrazados cada quien en lo suyo.**

**Pasamos horas y horas en la misma posición hasta que dieron la 9:00 am**

**-Iré a prepararme-dijo Rosalie rompiendo el silencio**

**La solté –muy a mi pesar**

**Alice y Rosalie se fueron a las 9:30 ya que el camino era largo Jasper y yo esperamos un rato más mientras jugábamos ajedrez. A las 11:00 am salimos directo al orfanato mientras Jasper me preguntaba por qué había decidido adoptar y por que a pesar de que sabía que había que ser maduro y responsable había aceptado sabiendo que yo no sabía serlo**

**-Por que la amo y haría lo que fuera por ella- Fue mi primera respuesta**

**Llegamos al orfanato justo a las 11:30 una señora de cómo treinta y tantos nos recibió y nos invito a pasar había miles de niños jugando, corriendo, riendo o simplemente sentados viendo tele me llamo la atención una pequeña sentada en el sillón tenía el pelo rubio me recordaba al de Rose mire a Jasper estaba tenso y había dejado de respirar le hice señas con la cabeza para que nos acercáramos a la pequeña cuando estuve cerca le hable**

**-Hola nena- la niña me volteo a ver era preciosa tenía los ojos azules como Rose en las fotos que me había enseñado cuando era humana tenía el pelo rubio como ya había dicho y unos pequeños risos como los míos, me sonrió mostrando unos hermosos dientes blancos y unos preciosos hoyuelos dios se parecía a Rose y a mi**

**-¡Wow! Parece tu hija y la Rose Emmett es increíblemente parecida-dijo Jasper que al parecer pensaba lo mismo**

**-Lo sé-dije en un susurro- Mi nombre es Emmett y tu nena ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-Do soy Edizabeth-dijo con una voz infantil debía de tener aproximadamente uno o dos años**

**-Elizabeth que nombre tan bonito dime ¿cuántos años tienes?**

**-Teno uno-dijo levantando su dedo índice**

**-Dime bebe ¿te gustaría tener una mama y un papa?-le pregunte sus ojos brillaron reflejando ilusión y felicidad**

**-¡Si! -Dijo emocionada- pedo todavía no epaco mis cosas**

**-Tendrás tiempo nena no puedes venir ahora pero si pronto y tendrás tiempo suficiente para empacar todo**

**-¿Se van?-pregunto mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimas**

**-Sí pero vamos a volver por ti pronto para que te vayas con nosotros y vas a conocer a mama**

**-¿Mama?-pregunto con la ilusión marcada en sus ojos**

**-Sip pero tienes que ser muy paciente y esperar unos cuantos días para que la conozcas ¿sí? ¿Me prometes que hasta entonces te vas a portar bien?**

**-Lo pometo-dijo con sinceridad**

**-Buenos nos vemos luego Lizzy ya verás que pronto no te separaras de mí**

**Volvimos con la misma señora que nos había atendido antes**

**-Entonces ¿qué les parece? ¿Ya decidieron si quieren adoptar a uno de estos preciosos niños?**

**-Si**

**-Bien síganme**

**Nos guio hasta una oficina muy rustica las paredes eran blancas y tenían un escritorio de madera y una computadora y dos sillas para que se sentaran**

**-Bien y díganme ¿a quién van a adoptar?**

**-De hecho yo voy a adoptar y me encantaría adoptar a Elizabeth**

**La mujer sonrió**

**-Me alegro de que por fin la adopten**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-Bueno a ella sus padres no la querían y bueno no la trataban muy bien y les quitaron a Elizabeth cuando era muy chica casi no los recuerda y aquí todos la queremos mucho tiene muchos amigos pero necesita el amor de una familia es una niña muy buena y muy hermosa**

**-Sí lo es**

**-Está bien ahora dígame ¿Cuál sería su nombre si la adoptaran?**

**Lo pensé un momento Elizabeth era un nombre muy lindo así que no se lo cambiaria**

**-Elizabeth Cullen Hale**

**-Bien**

**Anoto muchos datos de mí y me pidió información de Rose tardamos un buen rato hay hasta que el documento estuvo listo saco dos copias una era la original y la otra la copia firmo ambos documentos y me entrego la original y ella se quedo con la copia**

**-Bueno todos los trámites estarán hechos dentro de un mes, el día 10 de octubre podrá venir a recoger a Elizabeth solo tiene que mostrarme este documento y listo**

**-Si muchas gracias**

**-No hay de que**

**Nos acompaño a la puerta y salimos y subimos al carro**

**-Bien Alice tenía razón el día perfecto solo me falta pedirle a Esme que haga su habitación**

**-Sí creo que a Rosalie le encantara**

**Cuando llegamos a casa estaban Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Nessie y Edward.**

**Le pedí a Carlisle y a Esme que habláramos solo, les conté todo sobre la adopción les pareció una idea genial y preocupante a la vez ya que la nena a pesar de todo era humana pero dijeron que era un detalle muy lindo me pidieron que les mostrara su foto y les encanto le pedí a Esme que si podía ayudarme haciendo el cuarto de la niña y accedió todo estaba planeado esperaba que a Rose le gustara mi sorpresa**


	3. El cumpleaños de Rose

EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ROSE

Hoy 10 de octubre no solo era el cumpleaños de Rose era el día en el que esperaba poder cumplir el más grande sueño de su existencia, Alice me había ayudado con todo me había ayudado a organizarme y acomodar el tiempo para poder ir por Lizzy sin prisa alguna.

Alice no quería decirme como reaccionaria Rose o que pasaría cuando recogiera a Lizzy lo único que me dijo fue

"Las cosas pasaran como tengan que pasar" me había quedado totalmente frustrado con esa respuesta.

La fiesta de Rose empezó a las 2:00 pm todos estábamos ahí hasta los lobos Jacob, Seth, Quil y hasta Leah. Quil había llevado a Claire a la fiesta-al parece Emily no le tenía miedo a los vampiros- por petición de Nessie y de Rose ya que ambas adoraban a la niña y la niña las adoraba a ellas.

Rose había bajado con un precioso vestido rojo. Era un vestido straple y le llegaba hasta el muslo se veía hermosa como todo un ángel

Cuando bajo recibió miles de abrazos y felicitaciones los únicos que no la abrazaron fueron Leah y Jacob pero la felicitaron, después todos le entregaron sus regalos a Rose

Alice y Jasper le habían regalado todo un día de compras

Bella, Edward y Nessie le dieron un collar precioso además era de parte de los chuchos tambien

Carlisle y Esme le dijeron que se su regalo se lo darían cuando acabe la fiesta

Ella solo sonrió

Después partimos el pastel de Rose y le dimos a cada quien un pedazo-a quienes comían claro- y platicamos un rato a las 5:00 pm Carlisle y Esme decidieron que ya era hora de mostrarles la casa

Salimos de casa y corrimos por el bosque íbamos Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rose y yo

Cuando llegamos era una casa hermosa de dos plantas parecía una casa como las que se encuentran en los suburbios pero más linda y con un toque único

Rosalie estaba encantada abrazo a Esme y le dijo que le diera las gracias a Carlisle entramos a la casa y Alice ni si quiera dejo a Rosalie observar la casa ya que le había dicho a Rosalie que-intencionalmente- había olvidado

Rose y Alice se pusieron a ordenar toda completamente emocionadas yo salí y corrí por el bosque en dirección a la casa tome las llaves de mi Jeep y Salí a toda velocidad directo al orfanato eran 5:30 un poco tarde

En cuanto llegue y baje del auto tome una bocanada de aire y deje de respirar-lo hacía siempre para evitar el olor de la sangre- y camine directo a la puerta toque el timbre y pronto abrió una chica de aproximadamente unos 20 o 25 años me miro de arriba abajo y sonrió queriendo parecer sensual Emmett tuvo que reprimir una mueca de asco

Quería parecer sensual ¡ja! Sensual cuando rose se puso ese traje de policía y nosotros ¡BASTA!

-Mmmmm Hola vengo por una niña

-Si claro pasa deben hablar con la Señorita Rachel

Me guio hacia un pasillo grande y hasta una oficina la chica toco y se oyó un leve "pase" y la chica abrió la puerta

-La buscan

-Oh! Claro pasa muchas gracias Melanie

La chica-que ahora sabia que se llamaba Melanie- asintió y salió del cuarto

-Bueno ¿supongo que vienes por Lizy?

-Así es

Ella se levanto y caminamos por otro pasillo los colores eran muy alegres verde fosforescente, amarillo, naranja

-Lizy ha estado muy emocionada y a estado esperando este día con mucha ilusión-me dijo mientras entrabamos por la puerta del patio trasero donde había muchos niños jugando y corriendo había una resbaladera, un pasamanos, unos columpios y todos los juegos que les gustan a los niños pude localizar a Lizy sentada en un columpio junto a otra niña

-¡Lizy!

Lizy levanto los ojos y nos miro sonrió y corrió hacia nosotros, como si fuera la cosa más natural me puse en cuclillas y abrí los brazos cuando la niña llego brinco a ellos

-¡EMMETT!-casi grito totalmente emocionada

-¿Pensaste que me olvidaría de ti?

Lizy solo rio

-Vamos por tus cosas bien

Ella asintió y nos dirigimos hacia las escaleras-Lizy me tenia tomado de la mano y la apretaba como si pensara que me desvanecería en cualquier momento-entramos a una habitación pintada de color rosa. Lizy me soltó y corrió se agacho para ver debajo de su cama y saco una maleta y luego otra, y otra y otra.

Había sacado cuatro maletas se me hacían demasiadas para una niña

-Lizz te dije que te llevaras solo la ropa que mas necesitaras

-Pedo Rachel todo es imotante

Sonreí estaba seguro de que Rose hubiera hecho lo mismo

-No importa yo puedo con todo

Tome todas las maletas y bajamos. Una vez en la entrada mi bebe se despidió de Rachel-¿dije mi bebe?-y salimos subí las maletas de Lizzy al Jeep y cuando me gire vi una imagen muy gracias Lizzy trataba de subir en la parte trasera pero el auto era tan grande que no podía brincaba tratando de subir me reí, la cargue y la ayude a subir.

Íbamos a medio camino cuando Lizzy hablo por primera vez

-¿Emmett?

-Dime nena

-¿Te puedo llamad papa?

Sonreí esa pregunta me hacía más feliz de lo que esperaba

-Si nena puedes llamarme como quieras

Media hora después Lizzy volvió a hablar

-¿Y si edes tu edes mi papi no se supone que tene que habed una mami?

Me reí

-Si nena de hecho vamos con ella por que hoy es su cumpleaños y adivina que

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres su sorpresa por que una bebe hermosa como tu es lo que ella mas quiere en la vida

La mire por el espejo retrovisor sonreía

Caminábamos por el bosque directo a la casa Alice se había ido hace 5 minutos exactamente Lizzy y yo conversábamos-ya que yo caminaba a paso humano- me había preguntado por Rosalie o como ella ya la llamaba aun sin conocerla "mami" me pregunto todo sobre ella cuando estuvimos solo a un paso para que Rose pudiera olernos le dije a Lizzy:

-Bien nena ahora te tienes que quedar completamente callada y no hacer ningún ruido está bien-ella asintió

Camine un poco más hasta que estuve completamente seguro de que Rosalie podía oírme y olerme perfectamente

-Bien Rose sé que me escuchas ahora necesito que desconectes todos tus sentidos menos el tacto deja de respirar y escuchar y cierra los ojos

-¿Que quieres decir Emmett?- lo había murmurado pero yo la oía perfectamente bien mire a Lizzy y tenía cara de que ella al igual que yo podía oír a Rose

-Tranquila bebe es parte de tu promesa solo hazlo bien

Ella suspiro-Bien

Camine hacia la casa y abrí la puerta

Rosalie estaba sentada en uno de los sillones modernos que había en la sala, baje a Lizzy pensaba en acercarme besarla y decirle que abrieron los ojos pero Lizzy salió corriendo-corría bastante rápido incluso para un humano-y de un brinco se coloco en el regazo de Rose y la abrazo.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron de golpe al sentir el peso adicional sobre ella me miro y luego miro hacia Lizzy que estaba en su regazo y volvió a mirar

-Mami-Lizy lo dijo incluso más bajo que un suspiro

Volvió a mirar y susurro:

-Emmett que está pasando

Se veía sorprendida bien ahora solo faltaba saber qué opinaba ella con todo esto


	4. Explicando todo

Explicando todo

-Mami-Lizy lo dijo incluso más bajo que un suspiro

Volvió a mirar y susurro:

-Emmett que está pasando

Se veía sorprendida bien ahora solo faltaba saber qué opinaba ella con todo esto

Emmett Pov

Estaba nervioso Rosalie seguía mirándome pero ahora tenía a Lizzy acunada en sus brazos mientras la arrullaba suavemente

-Entonces ¿vas a explicarme todo o solo te quedaras hay parado?-dijo bajo y a velocidad vampírica para que Lizzy no la oyera pero Lizzy levanto la vista como si hubiera oído y entendido todo. La mire extrañado

-Bien ¿recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos solos en el bosque sin cazar? ¿Solo contemplando el paisaje hace exactamente un mes?

Ella asintió

-Bueno me di cuenta de que estabas triste ya que habíamos pasado junto a una pareja feliz con un bebe. Sé que es lo que más querías y me mataba verte así y saber que no podía hacer nada entonces recordé un pequeño orfanato en la carretera y con ayuda de Alice, Jasper, Carlisle y Esme fui a adoptar a la preciosa bebe que tienes en brazos

Se quedo callada un rato a lo mucho un minuto que me pareció eterno

-Amor ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Quiero decir, sabes las responsabilidades de adoptar o del simple hecho de tener un bebe, la responsabilidad y algo que conozco de ti Emm es que no eres responsable

-Lo sé pero puedo intentarlo-dije mientras me acercaba a ella y me ponía de rodillas frente a ella- podemos intentarlo juntos

Me miro, sonrió y me beso

-Te amo Emmett

-Y yo a ti amor

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento pero el rugido del estomago de Lizzy rugió en un clara señal de hambre nuestra bebe se rio y se sonrojo un poco

-Emm no tenemos comida para ella-dijo Rose preocupada

-¿A no?-dije levantando una ceja

Tome su mano y me dirigí a la cocina Alice me había mandado un mensaje para que no fuera a comprar comida por que Esme ya se había encargado de eso y tambien me había dicho que tenía que evitar que Rose y yo entráramos al cuarto que estaba frente al nuestro ya que era otro regalo para ambos debido a que no podíamos abrirlo hasta mañana

En la cocina había de todo la desagradable papilla de bebe era lo que más abundaba. Rose tomo una papilla-que según yo a esa edad los niños aun comían-y se la tendió a Lizzy ella puso una cara de asco que me hiso soltar una carcajada y no solo a mi si no tambien a Rose.

-¿No te gusta la papilla nena?- pregunto Rose con una ternura enorme que casi nuca utilizaba no con Nessie

-Ño-refunfuño Lizzy

-¿Entonces que te gusta amor?-había de todo por si no lo había mencionado

Miraba detenidamente cada cosa que había analizando todo detenidamente

-Ese-dijo al cabo de un rato señalando con su dedito una caja de cereal

-Bien

Se sentaron en la mesa y Rose le sirvió a Lizzy su cereal y se le quedo mirando.

En cuanto termino Rose lavo los platos y cargo a Lizzy y se quedaron horas juntas Rose con Lizzy acunada en los brazos y ella le contaba cosas y ambas reían Rose la arrullaba mientras escuchaba como poco a poco su conversación se volvía más lenta hasta que preste suficiente atención para darme cuenta de que Rose le cantaba levemente a Lizzy para que se quedara dormida. Rose la seguía arrullando Rose se sentó a mi lado y Lizzy se acomodo un poco más en los brazos de Rose, Rose le retiro uno de sus hermoso cabellos oro

-Es hermosa-susurro

-Es parecida a ti nena-me miro y sonreí

En eso me llego un menaje de texto sobresaltándome ya que estábamos en un silencio

"VAMOS VALLAN A LA HABITACION ¡VALLAN!"

Decía el mensaje era de Alice

-Ven- dije tomando la mano libre de Rose ayudándola a levantarse del sillón-Alice dice que nos tiene otra sorpresa

Caminamos a la planta alta donde se encontraban tres cuartos-el mío y de Rose, el que según Alice era la habitación del bebe y la otra era para mmmmm bueno la verdad no se pero ya le daríamos un uso-y el baño más grande-aunque cada habitación tenía su baño- nos dirigimos al cuarto frente al nuestro, abrimos la puerta y la verdad me quede en shock

-Es hermoso-susurro Rose impactada

Como adoraba a Esme en este momento


	5. Conociendo a los Cullen

Conociendo a los Cullen

La habitación era de unos preciosos tonos rosados que a pesar de que estaba oscuro el cuarto se veía iluminado tenía muchas estanterías para que las llenáramos con los cosas que Lizzy quisiera había un librero color madera claro. Había tambien una cama matrimonial-como la de toda la familia incluso Nessie tenía una-la cama no era muy alta y tenía una preciosa colcho rosa pero este era un rosa más fuerte que el de las paredes bueno y qué decir del armario aun sin abrirlo sabía que era más grande que la habitación debido a que Alice y Esme habían hecho la habitación seguí recorriendo la habitación había una tele de plasma unas pulgadas menos que la que había en la sala y tenia abajo unas repisas para poner películas.

Mis ojos se detuvieron en el cuadro colgado en la pared de en medio de la habitación. Sonrei. Era un cuadro precioso se veía el bosque pintado y perfectamente definido, tambien había un rio de un azul perfecto, con el cielo despejado y el sol brillando pero eso no era lo que lo hacía perfectamente especial era tambien todo los animales que había.

Había un león, un lobo y una oveja cerca del rio donde se podía ver una figura verde o más bien el monstro del lago Ness. Sabía perfectamente que el león era Edward debido a que él se había referido a si mismo como un león junto a una humana y la oveja era Bella cuando humana ya que era increíblemente débil, el lobo era Jacob obvio y Nessie era el monstro debido al comentario que había hecho Bella la primera vez que la nombraron Nessie frente a ella.

Luego del otro lado del cuadro había un caballo persiguiendo a una pequeña hada. Eso hiso que mi sonrisa se agrando el caballo era Jasper debido a que era el ultimo animal que había tenido antes de transformarse en vampiro y Alice era el hada ya que ese era el apodo que Jasper y Esme usaban para referirse a Alice. Lo que hiso que sonriera completamente mostrando mis diente y mi hoyuelos-que tanto le encantaban a Rose-era la imagen en el centro del cuadro había un gigante oso y una gata dos veces más grande que la de un gato normal pero lo que me enterneció fue la pequeña criatura entre ellos era una humana pequeña con el cabello dorado y los ojos azules con un pequeño osito y una barbie en las manos el oso y la gata estaban alrededor de ella protectora y cariñosamente. Era muy obvio el oso era yo debido a que amaba su sabor y la gata era Rose por que solía decirle mucho "gatita" y la pequeña niña era Lizzy

-Es precioso-susurro Rose que al parecer al igual que yo admiraba el cuadro

-Solo Esme podría hacer algo como esto

-Lo se

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato más hasta que Rose camino hacia la cama acomodo a una Lizzy profundamente dormida en un brazo y con el otro destendia la cama.

La acomodo y luego la arropo Lizzy se movió inquieta como si percibiera la falta de los fríos brazos de Rose alrededor de su cuerpecito, Rosalie salió hacia la sala y al instante regreso con las cuatro maletas de Lizzy las coloco en uno de los muebles y comenzó a sacar y acomodar la ropa y si era necesario las colgaba en ganchos-obvio dejados hay por Alice-lo hacía a un velocidad humana incluso más lenta no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era hasta que vi el reloj solo minutos después de que Lizzy se quedo dormida era la 1:30 am una niña de su edad no podía dormir tan tarde tendría que tener cuidado con eso.

Seguí mirando a Rose honestamente me estaba aburriendo-algo raro en mi-pero no hacer nada no era divertido.

Rose y yo nos pasamos todas la noche y parte de la mañana acomodando toda la ropa, juguetes, etc. de Lizzy lo hacíamos con lentitud yo la veía acomodar todo y la ayudaba preguntándole donde poner algunas cosas

Como a las 5 de la mañana escuchamos movimiento proveniente de la cama ambos miramos hacia haya y vimos a Lizzy retorcerse inquieta se froto los ojos para después abrirlos estaba desorientada ya que volteaba a todos lados y pude notar desesperación en su mirada levanto la vista hacia nosotros y pude notar mejor que sus ojos tenían lagrimas que estaba a punto de soltar y soltaba pequeños sollozos apenas audibles.

Rose corrió hacia ella y la acuno entre sus brazos solo salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas antes de abrazar fuertemente a Rosalie y una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro

-Buenos días-susurre

Ambas sonrieron

-Hoda

-Quieres tomar una ducha cariño hoy te presentaremos a unas personas

-¡Si!-grito extendiéndole los brazos

Solté una carcajada mientras Rose llevaba a Lizzy en brazos camine hasta la sala, me senté en un sillón frente a la TV y la encendí mientras buscaba algo buscaba un buen partido por los canales de cable-lose ¡señal en el bosque! Es genial-lo mire un rato antes de pensar qué pensaría mi familia de Lizzy Rose y yo habías hablamos poco del tema ayer y habíamos decidido que llevaríamos a Lizzy con nuestra familia para que la conocieran pero no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

Di un salto al oír el sonido del teléfono era un mensaje:

"SI YO FUERA TU SACARIA LA CAMARA ¡YA!" Alice claro supongo que habrá una razón busque en los cajones que había por ahí hasta que la encontré. Volví a sentarme en el sofá cuando hoy los ligeros pasos de Rose acercarse me di la vuelta y la vi para en el pasillo no pude resistirlo y tome una foto. Era perfecta en ella salía mi hermosa Rose con una sonrisa pero no la dirigía a la cámara si no que miraba a Lizzy, mientras que había captado el momento justo en el que Lizzy me había regalado una sonrisa donde salían sus preciosos hoyuelo y me saludaba ella vestía una batita con un gorro puesto con orejas de conejo se veía adorable la foto era adorable ellas eran adorables.

-Vamos Emm ve a prepararte y a cambiarte de ropa-me dijo para después caminar hacia el cuarto de Lizzy

Fui a nuestra habitación y abrí el closet-más grande que la habitación obvio-rebusque un poco saque unos jeans negros y una playera azul de manga corta tome una chamarra-innecesaria- y me dirigí de nuevo a la sala minutos después escuche el sonido de la secadora de cabello de Rose y minutos después se detuvo camine y me asome un poco por la habitación de Lizzy, Rosalie cepillaba sus cabellos frente al hermoso tocador blanco con un gran espejo en forma de corazón, le cepillaba el pelo con cariño y lento ella sonreía y jugaba con un oso que tenía en la mano solo pasaron unos minutos y Rose dejo de cepillarle el pelo y la bajo de la silla.

Me aleje de la puerta y espere en la sala ellas salieron y Lizzy traía un precioso vestido color azul rey con puntitos blancos y unos zapatos al igual que el vestido, traía una diadema color azul rey y un suéter blanco que la cubría perfectamente

-Quédate con papi un momento amor yo voy a cambiarme ella asintió y corrió hacia donde yo me encontraba y llego a la orilla del sofá me ofrecí a ayudarla pero ella negó

-No ya soy nina grande- me reí al verla intentar subir a brinco ya que el sofá estaba un poco alto para ella.

La ayude a subir y ella hiso un terno puchero tome el control y comencé a cambiar los canales hasta encontrar alguna caricatura que le gustara

-¡Pada!- grito Lizzy cuando llegue a un canal donde pasaban Bob

-¿Te gusta Bob Esponja?

-Si es muy divetido

Lo miramos un rato riéndonos de lo que hacía Bob y su amigo Patricio aun me preguntaba como lograban prender fuego en el fondo del mar yo una vez lo intente y termine con un mendigo pulpo pegado a mi cabeza

-Estoy lista- oí decir a Rose

Apague la tele, cargue a Lizzy y me gire hacia donde se encontraba mi esposa llevaba unos jeans color morado y una playera blanca holgada y unos zapatos de plataforma del mismo color que la playera

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto sacándome del trance en el que entre al verla

-¿Eh? Claro

Sonrió y camino hacia mí me tomo de la mano libre caminamos hacia la puerta y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad. Lizzy venia agarrada de mi cuello no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente para no caer y tenía la cara enterrada en el hueco de mi cuello al principio pensé que por miedo pero luego me di cuenta de que era para evitar que el aire le entre directo a los ojos. No tuvimos que correr mucho ya que íbamos a gran velocidad.

Cuando sentimos el hedor de nuestra familia disminuimos el paso hasta caminar como los humanos, Lizzy quería caminar un poco así que la baje mientras caminábamos nos tomos a Rose y a mí de la mano y seguimos caminando esto era increible, ver a mi Rose tan feliz, tener a mi propia familia, a una pequeña angelita a la que podía decirle hija por que era mía y de Rose y nadie podía negarlo.

Sentí un flash sobre nosotros y mire hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa luz y vi a Alice parada frente a nosotros sonriendo con la cámara un la mano y Jasper detrás de ella tomando de la cintura.

Lizzy se tenso un poco y se escondió ligeramente atrás de mi pero sin soltarnos la mano a Rose y a mi

-¡Hey chicos!

-Hola enana

Alice se movió un poco hacia la izquierda tratando de ver mejor a Lizzy pero ella se escondió un poco mas detrás de mi

-¿Por qué no entran? Todos quieren conocerla- dijo Jasper estaba feliz y relajado

Asentimos y caminamos dentro de la casa. Lizzy seguía nerviosa y tensa y apretaba nuestras manos con fuerza

Antes de entran a la sala Rose se detuvo y se agacho para quedar a la altura de Lizzy

-Escuchas bebe no estés nerviosa ellos son tu familia como nosotros hayan están tus tios y tus abuelo y te prima y ellos te van a querer como nosotros-ella apretó un poco nuestras manos- tranquila nosotros jamás dejaríamos que algo te pasara ¿vale?

Ella asintió las palabras de Rose la habían tranquilizado

Entramos a la sala donde se encontraba nuestra familia y para mi sorpresa estaban todos hasta los lobos todos platicaban animadamente todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia nosotros pero sin dejar de charlar vi a Esme tratar de ver mejor a Lizzy pero ella se escondía cada vez mas detrás de nosotros, ella camino hacia nosotros y Lizzy se ponía más nerviosa y apretaba nuestras manos con más fuerza

-Tranquila nena ello no te hará daño ni nadie de los que están es este sala te tocaran jamás-le dije con voz tranquila para que entendiera que no había que ponerse nerviosa

Esme llego hasta nosotros y se agacho un poco- ya que no era muy alta- y observo a Lizzy

-Ven preciosa no te lastimare- susurro mientras le extendía la mano. Lizzy nos miro esperando encontrar algo en nuestros rostros que le indicara que había peligro o que algo iba mal nosotros solo le sonreímos, salió poco a poco de su escondite detrás de nosotros hasta tocar la mano de Esme, esta sonrió con su típica sonrisa maternal que te hace sentir en casa a pesar de que no sea así.

Lizzy le devolvió la sonrisa pero ella sonrió un poco mas hasta que se le marcaron sus hoyuelos Esme abrió los ojos como platos y me miro a mí y sabia lo que veía exactamente los mismos hoyuelos en su carita y en la mía

Cuando salió de su trance susurro:

-Hola preciosa soy Esme y bueno se podría decir que soy te abuelita

-Do soy Edizabeth

-Elizabeth que nombre tan hermoso nena ¿sabes? Te pareces muchos a tus padres

-Ni que lo digas-susurro Carlisle haciendo que Lizzy se sobresaltara

-Tranquila nena él es Carlisle mi esposo y tu abuelito

Lizzy le sonrió y tomo la mano que Carlisle le extendía

-Ven que tal si conocemos a todos te parece- le pregunto Carlisle

Ella asintió pero pidió que Rose la cargara y así caminamos hacia nuestra familia

Todos la recibieron con cariño y todos la amaron Nessie y Claire-que estaba hay de visita- la adoraron en cuento entro un poco más en confianza jugaron un rato estaba tan concentrado con Lizzy que no me di cuenta de que faltaban Seth y Jacob

-¿Oigan y Seth y Jacob?-pregunte al darme cuenta de que no estaban ahí

-Salieron a dar una vuelta se aburrieron pero ya los escucho llegar

La puerta se abrió y ellos dos entraron por la puerta en ese instante Nessie se levanto de un salto totalmente emocionada

-Ven Jacob quiero presentarte a mi nueva prima-dijo Nessie haciendo que Jacob arqueara una ceja y se viera con Seth totalmente confundidos

Nessie jalo a Jacob de la mano hasta llegar hacia Lizzy

-Mira Liz-ese era el apodo que Nessie le puso aunque no es muy diferente al que tiene- el es mi Jacob, Jacob ella es mi prima Elizabeth es la hija de mi tía Rose y mi tío Emm entonces es mi prima

Jacob saludo a Lizzy dándole la mano y sonriéndole luego presento a Seth pero Seth la miro diferente de otra forma como si jamás hubiera visto nada igual esperen esa mirada yo la conozco ¡ah no!

-¡OH NO!-Grito Rosalie al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo provocando que todos la miraran

-¿Qué paso Rose?-pregunto Seth totalmente confundido

-No trates de hacerte el inocente conozco esa mirada y no puede ser ¡Ella es mía!

Se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Seth yo corrí y aparte a Lizzy de hay sabia que Rose no la lastimaría pero la prefería lejos del pleito

-No espera, espera, espera-dijo totalmente alarmado- Rose calma sabes que no era mi intención sabes que no lo podemos controlar como le dijo Jacob a Bella no era mi intención

-Rose tranquila- dijo Edward

-¡Tranquila! ¡Tranquila! Como quieres que este tranquila si este perro-dijo señalando a Seth-se imprimo de mi bebe y ahora siempre estará sobre mi nena, querrá tenerla al igual que Fido a Nessie

-No tranquila Rose estaré con ella el tiempo que tú me lo permitas aunque no me gustes si así no me arrancas la cabeza y me dejes verla estaré conforme-dijo casi rogándole

Rose suspiro y se sentó en el sillón se estaba tranquilizando y ya no volvería a tocar el tema

-Bien-Seth sonrió- pero yo decido cuando ¿vale?-dijo un poco mas como amenaza que como pregunta

-Vale-susurro Seth

Baje a Lizzy que corrió al regazo de su madre haciendo que Rosalie sonriera dejando la tensión lejos y todo volvió a la normalidad

-De la que te salvaste-le dije a Seth-ya que en toda la confrontación su corazón latía a mil por hora-dando un leve codazo en las costillas

-Si lo sé-dijo aliviado

Yo reí


	6. Descubrimiento

Descubrimiento

Rosalie Pov

Habían pasado tres meses desde la llegada de Lizzy a nuestras vidas y era lo mejor de mi vida-aparte de Emmett-nunca creí que el hecho de adoptar me hacía muy feliz no entiendo por qué no lo había hecho antes.

Prácticamente ahora nos la pasábamos con la familia debido a que todas las mujeres de la familia-y sorprendentemente Leah tambien-amaban a Lizzy y como no si era hermosa y además de eso en estos tres meses había adoptado ciertas cosas de cada integrante de la familia

De Esme el amor por la pintura

De Carlisle la comprensión

De Bella la lectura

De Edward el amor por la música

De Nessie la curiosidad de aprender cosas buenas

De Alice la pasión por la moda

De Jasper la tranquilidad ante cualquier situación

De Emmett las bromas

Y de mi bueno la verdad no tenía idea Emmett siempre decía que había heredado de mi muchas cosas más que de cualquier otra persona pero la verdad yo dudaba

Esa tarde estábamos sentados todos en la sala Nessie y Lizzy jugaban sentadas en la alfombra Nessie tenía una apariencia de unos ochos años cuando en realidad solo tenía tres, pero aun así le encantaba jugar.

Carlisle había estado muy raro en estos tres meses, desde que habíamos venido a presentar a Lizzy no dejaba de mirarla de una forma extraña como examinándola tratando de averiguar algo.

-Rose, Emm ¿pueden venir a mi despacho, por favor?

Nosotros nos miramos un momento con preocupación, ya que se escuchaba demasiado serio.

Caminamos tomados de la mano escaleras arriba hasta llegar al despacho de Carlisle, al entrar Carlisle cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y nosotros a otro lado de este.

Yo no podía dejar de esta nerviosa e inquieta me movía en la silla y jugueteaba con mis manos

-Bueno Carlisle ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Emmett lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba ansioso por saber que nos quería decir y estaba inquieto debido a lo serio que se veía Carlisle

-Bueno es sobre Lizzy-me alarme

-¿Lizzy? ¿Pasa algo malo con ella? ¿No te agrada? ¿Ahora crees que nuestra decisión estuvo mal? ¿Crees que no podamos controlarnos?-iba a seguir preguntando pero Carlisle me detuvo

-Rose, Rose tranquila todo está bien pero bueno esto es algo muy interesante que creo que deberían saber

-¿Qué es Carlisle?-pregunte ya más nerviosa que antes

-Bueno….-se quedo callado unos segundos-Lizzy es hibrida-soltó de golpe y para ser un vampiro aun no podía procesar bien la información

-¿Qué?-pregunte totalmente sorprendida

-Si es una hibrida

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Ella no crece igual de rápido que Nessie es más crece como un humano normal

-Bueno es eso lo que quería hablar con ustedes. Ella es hibrida, si, pero no como Nessie. Ella bueno es hija de híbridos.

Abrí grandes los ojos al igual que Emmett

-¿Y cómo…. como estas tan seguro?

-Bueno desde la llegada de Nessie a la familia eh estado investigando más profundo todo el tema de los híbridos y eh descubierto que los hibrido tambien pueden tener hijos y ellos al llegar a la edad mayor serán inmortales al igual que Nessie

-¿Y por que crecen menos rápido?

-Bueno al ser híbridos tienen una parte humana y ellos al ser hijos de híbridos tiene tanto parte humana como sobre natural y parece que en caso de Lizzy el lado humano supera un poco al sobre natural y es por eso que crece como un humano normal pero para cuando ella cumpla y aparente 16 años al igual que Nessie se detendrá

Estaba totalmente sorprendida y sabía que si fuera humana mi corazón estuviera latiendo al mil por hora y mi corazón se hubiera detenido un millón de veces

-¿Y qué me dices de la fuerza y la velocidad que posee Nessie?-pregunto Emmett

-Bueno aun no estoy totalmente seguro pero sé que, al igual que nosotros posee unos sentido súper desarrollados y tambien me he dado cuenta de que tambien puede alimentarse de sangre pero que al pasar tanto tiempo conviviendo con humanos que se ha acostumbrado a comer comida humana y debido a eso tampoco ha podido desarrollar totalmente sus "poderes de hibrido"-Carlisle rio divertido por su propia ocurrencia

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de todo esto?-pregunto Emmett

-Bueno pues para tener apenas un año camina a la perfección y hasta la eh visto correr y bueno no lleva más de un mes desde que Edward le enseño a tocar el piano y Esme le enseño a pintar solo hace dos semanas y ambos los domina perfectamente

-¿Quieres decir que ellas es algo así como una niña súper dotada?

-Ammm pues si tu lo dices

-¡ROSE TENEMOS UNA HIJA SUPER DOTADA!- grito mi osito totalmente emocionado

Nos reímos pero solo unos segundos después la habitación quedo en completo silencio

-Bueno creo que necesitan un tiempo para meditarlo todo si quieren estar solo creo que a Esme no les molestaría cuidar a Lizzy.

Era una buena idea, no me gustaba separarme mucho de Lizzy pero creo que Carlisle tenía razón necesitábamos tiempo a solas.

Nosotros asentimos y bajamos a la sala de nuevo Lizzy me miro y yo a ella parecía comprender que Emm y yo necesitábamos tiempo a solas, nos sonrió y se dio media vuelta para volver a jugar con Nessie.

Emm y yo salimos de la casa y corrimos al árbol al que habitualmente íbamos cuando necesitábamos pensar o estar solos.

No sabía que pensar estaba totalmente sorprendido

Subimos de un salto al árbol hasta la rama más alta y nos sentamos me senté en la orilla de la rama con mis pies colgando a metros sobre el suelo sentí las manos de Emmett rodear mi cintura y su barbilla se apoyo en mi hombro.

-Estos es fantástico-dijo Emmett rompiendo el silencio en el que nos habíamos sumergido

-¿Qué?-dije sin entender realmente a lo que se refería

-Quiero decir todo esto. Ahora tenemos nuestra familia tenemos una niña preciosa que a pesar de no haber salido de tus entrañas es igualita a nosotros y lo mejor de todo es que la tendremos para siempre-No lo había considerado pero una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

Una familia…. Para siempre

-Nada podría ser mejor-susurre y luego bese sus labios en un apasionado beso

Ufff lo se me tardo mucho en actualizar pero la escuela me ha dejado sin tiempo y hago todo por actualizar hay momentos en el que la inspiración simplemente fum! Se me va pero pues me gustaría que les parece la historia hasta ahora me encantaría ver sus opiniónes por favor déjenme un review


	7. El Don

El Don

Emmett Pov

Después del enorme descubrimiento que Carlisle nos revelo estaba feliz cuando regresamos a casa Rosalie estaba totalmente feliz había corrido al encontró con Lizzy y ella había saltado a las brazos abiertos de su madre sin dudar, ella la había abrazado y repartido besos por toda su cara, Lizzy reía totalmente feliz

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a jugar el bosque?- ¿ir a jugar al bosque? ¿Rose? Bueno definitivamente estaba más feliz

-¡S!-GRITO Lizzy

Ella y Rose corrieron escaleras y en menos de un segundo volvieron a bajar pero esta vez ella traía en la mano libre la chamarra de Lizzy

-Vienes osito-dijo Rose cuando salía por la puerta

Yo solo Sonrei antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

Salimos corriendo y pronto nos adentramos en el bosque corrimos un rato y nos detuvimos un poco mas adentrados en el bosque luego encontramos un lugar hermoso era como un pequeño claro escondido no era como el de Edward y Bella el que nosotros encontramos estaba oculto entre muchos arbustos y tenía muchos árboles alrededor y le daba ligeramente la luz del sol caminamos hacia el centro del claro y nos sentamos al poco rato Rosalie y Lizzy corrían y reían por todos lados y yo no me quede atrás comencé a correr detrás de ella eso hacía que Lizzy riera más fuerte.

Corrí un poco más rápido-ya que Lizzy corre como si fuera un vampiro-y la atrape ella reía fuerte con Lizzy aun en brazos corrí detrás de Rose los tres reíamos a fuertes carcajadas siempre que la tenía tan cerca se escabullía de mis brazos deje e Lizzy en el suelo y volví a correr tras Rose yo seguía atrapándolo y ella escabulléndose.

La tome por sorpresa y la sostuve con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez y la bese y ella no dudo en devolverme el beso se oyó una risita detrás de nosotros que hiso que volteáramos

-Ven aquí hermosa-dije mientras me agachaba hasta quedar a su altura y le habría los brazos ella no dudo y corro hacia mi yo la acune entre mis brazos y me acurruque con ella en un árbol que daba buena sombra, no me había fijado que Rose estaba parada frente a nosotros mirándonos con ternura

-Tu tambien ven aquí preciosa-le susurre inventándola a sentarse a nuestro lado

Nos quedamos hay juntos, entonces saque la cámara que había traído conmigo y le di clic al momento de que el flash me daba en los ojos

-Creo que regresamos casi oscurece no quiero que Lizzy se enferme

Yo le Sonrei

Recogimos todo y regresamos pero no llevábamos prisa esta vez me sentía como una familia humana Lizzy caminaba entre Rose y yo y nos tomaba de las mano, ella brincaba y nosotros la mecíamos hacia adelante ligeramente así estuvimos un rato hasta que Lizzy se canso y nos tendió los brazos Rose y yo prácticamente "peleamos" para cargarla pero obviamente gano Rose caminamos otro rato y después echamos a correr de regreso a la casa.

Cuando entramos todos estaban en la sala haciendo diferentes cosas

Carlisle tenia a Esme sobre sus piernas miraban y cuchicheaban la tele

Edward, Bella y Nessie estaban en uno de las sillones grandes leyendo en voz baja

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el piso Jasper tenía la espalda recargada en la parte baja del sillón y Alice estaba entre sus piernas con su espalda recargada en el pecho, Jasper tenía sus largos brazos alrededor de su cintura y le susurraba cosas en el oído tratando de tranquilizarla ya que estaba muy tensa

Lizzy se removió corrió hacia sus abuelos ellos la recibieron con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos los saludo a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla luego corrió a saludar a sus tios Bella y Edward y a su prima después se acerco a Jasper estaba a punto de saldar a Alice pero su mirada se perdió no como si estuviera viendo algo sino como si algún recuerdo hubiera llegado por sorpresa

Y entonces todo ocurrió muy rápido

Estábamos en el campo de batalla aquí en el que nos habíamos encontrado a los Volturi pero esta vez era todo diferente era como revivir el momento y sabía que era lo que veía era la visión que Alice nos había contado la que había hecho que Aro no quisiera pelear pero esta vez la vea claro como si fuera en visión de esas que te pone Zafrina podía verlo y oírlo todo como si esa visión de verdad hubiera sucedido

En mi cabeza veía la imagen de Carlisle y Aro volando en el aire pero cuando cayeron Aro tenía la cabeza de Carlisle en sus manos lo había asesinado. Pode oír el gran grito de dolor de Esme y podía ver su expresión perfectamente como si todo estuviera sucediendo. Y fue ahí cuando todo se desato vi a Bella y a Edward correr hacia los Volturi y ellos hacia nosotros tambien pude ver correr a mí y Rose, la pelea comenzó todos luchaban salían volando todo tipo de extremidades, cabezas, piernas de ahí la visión paso a Jasper tratando de matar a Demetri creó y entonces Jane uso su poder contra el pude ver en su cara el dolor Bella extendió su escudo hacia el pero Alec voló sobre ella y fue entonces cuando Demetri le arranco la cabeza a Jasper se oyó otro grito como tres veces más doloroso que el de Esme, Alice le arranco los brazos a quienes la sostenían estaba a punto de ir a ayudar a Edward con uno de esos Volturi y fue entonces cuando lo vi.

Rose mi Rose

Luchaba y estaba a solo un jalón mas para matar a uno de ellos pero entonces Alec interfirió la tomo por la espalda, ella luchaba tratando de zafarse de él y entonces paso. Me dedico esa última mirada. Te amo. Era lo que decía y Alec le arranco la cabeza. Me derrumbe

Estaba furioso, triste, destrozado tome a Alce y lo quite de Bella que había vuelto a acercarse y lo coche contra el suelo y puse mi pe sobre su garganta presione hasta que supe que estaba suficiente indefenso y me agache sin quitar mi pie de su garganta y le arranque la cabeza con furia, con dolor y sin piedad pude ver como Jane veía como asesinaba a su hermana veía su cara y la mía propia llena de dolor.

Después de eso la pelea empeoro Marco y Caius habían muerto tambien Jane y Aro ahora luchaba contra Bella y Edward. Bella estaba sobre su espalda y Edward frente a el Aro trataba de arrancarle la cabeza a Edward pero Bella fue más rápida y le arranco la cabeza primero su cabeza voló y Bella tomo una antorcha que llevaban para quemar los cuerpos y solo vio a Bella rodeada de Vulturis. Y entonces todo termino como había empezado mire hacia todos lado y vía a mi familia completa en toda la sala. Hay estaba Carlisle y Jasper pude notar que todos miraban a todos como si quisieran creer que hay estaban vivos entonces la busque y ahí estaba a mi lado igual de hermosa no espero la abrace y rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la abrace fuertemente teniéndola cerca queriendo olvidar eso que había visto en mi cabeza, queriendo creer que nunca pudo existir la horrible posibilidad de que ella muriera.

Oí sollozos que cada vez se hacían más potentes Rose se separo de mi y miro hacia donde estaba Alice ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos y Lizzy tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados como si no quisiera ver a Alice como si no quisiera ver nada.

Rose corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.

-Mami, mami-su cuerpecito temblaba en los brazos de Rose y lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Shhhhh, Shhhhh tranquila cariño aquí estoy aquí estoy nena, mira abre los ojos aquí estoy- le susurraba Rose tratando de calmarla.

Ella abrió los ojos y en cuanto vio a Rose la abrazo muy fuerte

-¿Todos vieron eso?-pregunto Carlisle

-La visión de Alice-susurro Esme

-¿Cómo sucedió?-pregunto Bella mirando a Jasper y Alice

-Bueno yo no sé solo pensaba en la visión pero no los oí llegar estaba totalmente concentrada y de repente no se… BOM

-Creo que hay que llamar a Eleazar-dijo Carlisle

-¿Para qué?- ahora fue mi turno de preguntar

-Creo que tenemos un nuevo don en la familia

Todos nos miramos sorprendidos

Bueno ¿Qué les parece? Metí la visión de Alice en la historia por que quería hacer un fic sobre la visión así que primero pensé en hacerlo aparte y luego dije tal vez encaje en la historia y bueno así fue la verdad me agrado como quedo espero que a ustedes tambien y espero saber que les parece. Bueno y a todos y todas las/los lectores fantasma que pues siempre están pendiente de la historia pero que no dejan review bueno espero que dejen uno me basta con un simple Me gusta o un Sigue o así pero me gustaría que de verdad dejaran su Review y bueno para terminar mi discurso se que tardo mucho en actualizar lo siento pero la inspiración de repente no quiere llegar y bueno espero les haya gustado. Y gracias a todas las que dejan review un besote y un abrazote!


	8. Los Denali

Los Denali

Emmett Pov

-Los necesitamos-silencio-No, no son ellos de nuevo-silencio-se los explicaremos cuando lleguen-silencio-En una semana, si está bien-Silencio-si nos vemos en una semana adiós Tanya.

Carlisle descolgó el teléfono y camino hacia el sillón que estaba frente a nosotros

-Llegaran en una semana mientras sea lo que sea que haya sucedido tenemos que evitar pensar en la batalla o en cualquier cosa que puedo alterar a Lizzy aun es una niña

Rose y yo asentimos Carlisle tenía razón después de ver la batalla calmar a Lizzy había sido igual de difícil que ocultarle los pensamientos a Edward se había aferrado a Rose con su vida y había estado llorando por más de dos horas, Rosalie y yo habíamos tratado de calmarla pero simplemente está prácticamente amarrada al cuello de Rose y cuando habíamos logrado separarlas Lizzy se había echado a llorar con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían

Rose había salido al patio trasero y la había arrullado hasta que por fin se quedo dormida y fue entonces cuando mi ángel había entrado de nuevo a la casa

Y en este momento yo meditaba las palabras de Carlisle mientras uno de mis brazos pasaba alrededor de los hombros de mi esposa y al otro lado de ella estaba Seth en su forma de lobo cerca de Lizzy en caso de que pudiera echarse a llorar de nuevo

-¿Por qué van a tardar tanto en llegar?-Solían tardarse a la mucho dos días

-Por la distancia estamos más alejados de ellos que antes, si hubieran que dormir tardarían dos semanas o tal vez mas, pero fuera de eso tal vez deberíamos mantener a Lizzy ocupada

-Claro podríamos llevarla al cine o a alguna parte no estaría tan mal-Dije pensando en las películas que podríamos ver

Pasamos horas sentados en la sala una hora después llegaron los demás y Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el suelo y se miraron por un largo tiempo y yo hice lo mismo con Rose

Cuando estaba ya muy entrada la mañana Lizzy despertó nos recorrió a todos con la mirada y al mirar las miradas preocupadas de Seth, Rose y yo simplemente nos sonrió en una clara señal de que ya estaba bien y que no había de que preocuparnos

-¿Cariño que tal si salimos al patio a jugar un rato?-le pregunto Rose

-¡SI!-grito-una manía en ella-y se "lanzo" literalmente hacia Seth.

Rose solía permitir que estuvieran un rato juntos por que le gustaba estar con Lizzy razón por la cual Seth solo se sentaba cerca de ellas y eso era algo que a Rose le agradaba creo.

En el patio Rose y yo estábamos sentados en los escalones de porche de la casa tomados de las manos Seth corría como idiota de una lado a otro con Lizzy en la espalda. Ella reía y grataba de emoción

-Es extraño-dijo Rose sacándome de mi ensoñación

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir todo esto hace unos meses habría pensado que esto era un sueño lejano y ahora tenemos una preciosa niña y aunque el perro no estaba en mis planes supongo que sin él no sería lo mismo. Es algo hermoso

-Lo sé cariño lo sé-susurre mientras besaba su cabeza

**Una semana después**

Impaciente

Esa era la mejor palabra para describir mi estado de ánimo en estos momento era el día planeado para que los Denali llegaran, Lizzy estaba enterada de su visita y no parecía alterada para nada jugaba con el pequeño collar que le colgaba en el cuello, lo recordaba bien le habíamos dado un collar con nuestro símbolo como a todos los de la familia

*FLASH BACK*

Solo faltaban tres días para la llegada de los Denali y Rose y Seth jugaban con Lizzy en la sala.

Rose me miro ya era hora, camine hacia el pequeño cajón que tenia uno de los muchos muebles de la sala la caja no era muy grande era de un color rosado claro con una líneas doradas y un pequeño moño un tono más fuerte que el rosado de la caja.

Rose cargo a Lizzy y se acerco a mi

-Un regalo cariño-dije mientras le extendía la cajita y ella la tomaba confundida

La abrió con cierta impaciencia y saco el collar lo miro un rato confundida

-¿Qué es?-desde que llego ella había mejorado su vocabulario y un tenía una voz infantil pero podía pronunciar bien todas las palabras, Carlisle tenía razón era demasiado inteligente

-Bueno toda la familia tiene un símbolo como ese, eso es lo que nos identifica como parte de esta familia y ahora hermosa tu eres parta de esta familia-le explico Rose mientras le besaba la cien

-Gracias los amo-dijo mientras se lanzaba sobre nosotros y nos rodeaba con sus pequeños bracitos

*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

El timbre sonó. Era hora.

-Tengo miedo-susurro Lizzy que estaba entre mis brazos y ahora trataba de esconderse en mi pecho

-No tengas miedo nunca dejaremos que te hagan daño-la calmo Seth que por primera vez estaba serio, se encontraba en su forma humana ya que Carlisle le recomendó que era más seguro así

-Oh! Carlisle hace tanto que no te veo-se oyó la voz de Tanya

-Tanya bienvenido-se oyeron cuatro saludos efusivos-oh! Garrett wow así que ya no eres nómada

-Le prometí Kate que si salíamos de los Vulturi la seguiría a todos lados y bueno soy un hombre de palabra así que heme aquí

-No los engañes ya todos saben que no puedes vivir sin mi-se le oyó bromear a Kate

-Bueno adelante

Conforme los pasos se oían más cerca Lizzy se ponía más tensa y se trataba de esconder cada vez más en mi pecho

Los Denali llegaron a la sala Tanya y Kate estaban igual que la última vez que las vi, Eleazar y Carmen tenían un mejor aspecto desde que se fueron y Garrett bueno…. El estaba igual aun usaba las ropas de cuando era nómada la única diferencia era que ahora estaba tomado de la mano de Kate

-Hola a todos no saben qué gusto me da verlos de nuevo ¡NESSIE!-bueno ahora me daba cuenta de que Tanya nos había extrañado pero en especial a Nessie.

Ellos saludaron a todos, cada miembro de mi familia se levantaba para poder saludarlos. Todos menos nosotros. Rose y yo escondíamos perfectamente el cuerpo de Lizzy y por temor a que algo saliera mal no nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro

-Qué no piensan salud…..-La pregunta de Kate se quedo a la mitad la mire y tenía una expresión asombrada seguí su mirada y su mirada quedaba un Lizzy-Yo…. Uhm… ustedes… ella…. demonios ¿De qué me perdí?

-Bueno la razón de nuestra llamada se trataba sobre ella se que sientes un nuevo don ¿no es así Eleazar?-este asintió-Bueno creemos que ella tiene un don

-Si así es un don muy interesante, pero-dijo cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su don-creo que me gustaría conocer a la nueva Cullen

Rose y yo nos levantamos del sillón yo sostenía a Lizzy con un brazo y con la mano libre tenía mis dedos entrelazados con los de Rose

Les explicamos todo desde la adopción hasta la batalla los Denali nos miraban sorprendidos me di cuenta de que Kate, Tanya y-para sorpresa mía y de Rose-Garrett se habían encariñado demasiado con Lizzy

-Y bien ¿qué hay del don que mencionase?

-Bueno es un don muy interesante, no sé cómo explicarlo-se quedo pensando un rato y luego prosiguió-su don tiene dos dones en uno El don de Edward-dijo señalándolo-puede leer la mente si y junto con ese don se le une el don de Zafrina, ella lee los pensamiento pero al contrario de Edward y Zafrina ella puede mostrar lo que está viendo lo que paso con la pelea es que el pensamiento de Alice era tan fuerte que simplemente no pudo controlar su don y lo mostro a todos. La verdad es un don increíblemente interesante. Si a ustedes no les molesta creo que nos gustaría quedarnos unos días tal vez Kate pueda ayudar a Lizzy con su don. Claro si ustedes quiere-Dijo mirándonos a Rose y a mi

-Me encantaría-le respondió Rose mientras le abría los brazos a Lizzy que salto del regazo de Garrett al de Rose- bueno es un poco tarde y Lizzy necesita dormir nos vemos un unas horas

Corrimos a nuestra casita en el bosque

Rose ducho a Lizzy tomándose su tiempo, después había alimentado a Lizzy con su biberón de sangre-desde que descubrimos que era hibrida su única dieta era sangre que Carlisle traía del hospital-de ahí Rose y yo la llevamos a su cama y comenzamos a arroparla

-Me agradan –nos dijo Lizzy rompiendo el silencio en el que habíamos estado

-¿Eh?-dijimos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo

-Si los Denali en especial mi tío Garrett es divertido

-¿Mas que tu padre?-le dije un poco-demasiado-celoso

Ella rio-Eso nunca papi-deposite un beso en su frente y Rose otro

Nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, dispuestos a salir cuando Lizzy hablo de nuevo

-Mami

Rose se volvió hacia ella

-Dime bebe

-Me cantas como la otra noche

Mira a Rose con el ceño fruncido y la duda pintada en la cara

-La escuche el otro día y pensé que sería bueno

-Bien yo tambien quiero oírla

Rose y yo nos acurrucamos juntos cerca de la cama de Lizzy. Rose comenzó a cantar la canción era hermosa y con su voz la hacía mejor

Cerré los ojos, no podía dormir lo sabía, pero la voz de Rose me relajaba hasta el punto de sentir que de verdad podía dormir.

Me di cuenta que mi vida había cambiado ahora tenía dos razones para que le eternidad me pareciera lo mejor del mundo, mi esposa y mi hija eran lo mejor que me había pasa en toda mi eternidad

_Ufff se que me tarde años en actualizar pero la semana pasada tuve exámenes y estaba totalmente enfocada en ellos y no solo eso tuve un enorme colapso imaginativo nada me salía para este capítulo pero bueno aquí esta necesito su ayuda díganme ¿Qué les gustaría que pasara en la historia? Saben que siempre tomo sus opiniones en cuenta y tambien quiero decirles que este capítulo se lo dedico a Nelita Cullen Hale y a Mumy Ainsworth Withlock gracias por dejar sus review y acompañarme en la historia y ahora espero mas review de mis otras lectoras que dejen o no review agradezco que se toman su tiempo para leerlo _

_P.D: la canción que canta Rose es "Tu Guardián de Juanes" escúchenla es muy bonita_

_Bueno espero sus review y sugerencias nos leemos pronto, besos y abrazos tipo Emmett_


	9. Mi familia

Mi familia

Lizzy Pov

Me removí al sentir los primeros tontos rayos de Sol pegarme en mi cara, me removí un poco tratando de alegar esos rayos de mis ojos y tratando de volver a dormir, pero me fue imposible suspire. Me talle ligeramente los ojos y los abrí, al instante los volví a cerrar al sentir la luz cegadora en mis ojos.

Los volví a abrir, busque a mama pero no la veía en mi cuarto podía oírla a ella y a papa parecía que jugaban ajedrez

-Cariño eres igual de tramposa que Edward y Alice-decía papa totalmente enfadado

-Amor lo dices por qué no te empeñaste a aprender a jugar como yo-le dijo mama con un tono divertido en la voz

-¡Pero es tan aburrido!

-Osito solo necesitas ver las técnicas principales y se quedaran en tu memoria siempre

-Hummm

Me reí sabia que a papa le desagradaba no tener razón, ellos oyeron mi risa ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en mi habitación

Mama se acerco al lento paso humano-me eh acostumbrado al andar rápido de los vampiro-y al llegar me tendió los brazos, a los cuales yo no dude brincar, me beso la frente

-¿Cómo dormiste bebe?

-Bien-le bese la mejilla

-¿Para mí no hay beso?

Rodé los ojos y reí. Papa celoso

Salto de los brazos de mama a los de papa y le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla

-Eso está mejor.

Sonrió

-A desayunar cariño

-Caminamos hacia la cocina veo a mama sacar mi biberón con sangre-al principio me pareció escalofriante pero después termine acostumbrándome-y acercarse a mí. Me tomo en brazos y me acuno en sus brazos-como le hacían a los bebes recién nacidos-acerco el biberón a mi boca y yo succione de él.

Mi prima Nessie ya iba a cazar pero mama y papa decían que aun era muy chica para cazar yo sola, cuando termine mama dejo el biberón en la cocina y caminamos hacia el sillón donde estaba sentado papa viendo la tele, veía futbol mama se acurruco contra su pecho sin soltarme y papa nos rodeo a las dos con sus brazos.

Cuando papa se distrajo lo suficiente tome el control remoto y le cambie

-¡Eh!

-Papi no nos gusta el futbol hay que ver otra cosa

-Bien pero que sea bueno

Busque en los canales haber si había algo bueno que ver, lo encontré había una película que yo solía ver en el orfanato era mi película favorita de Disney "Tierra de osos" deje el control lo suficiente lejos de papa y me puse a ver la película

-Sabes Rose un oso grande no estaría tan mal

-Amor cazaste uno hace poco y era el más grande que cualquiera de los dos pudiera ver

-Eso sí, era tan grande como ese

Señalo la pantalla donde aparecía la mama de Koda

-Si tuvimos que viajar hasta Alaska para atraparlo como un oso puede correr así

¡ESPEREN! En Alaska hacia mucho frio y había hielo y muchos glaciares y la mama de Koda cayó desde un glacial y luego desapareció y luego se volvió a caer

-Si cuando lo empujaste del barranco corriste hasta abajo para atraparlo y volver a correr tras el

Entonces papa…. El…. ¡Oh dios!

-¡No!-grite lo más fuerte que pude, papa y mama se voltearon hacia mí con duda

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-¡MATASTE A LA MAMA DE KODA!-grite con fuerza y señale a papa

-¿Uh?-dijeron confundidos mis padres

-Si fueron a Alaska y había mucho hielo como hay y luego se cayó de un barranco y tú empujaste aun oso de un barranco y luego lo dejaste volver a correr ¡TU DEJASTE A KODA HUERFANO!

Mama reía a fuerte carcajadas ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que esto era serio?

-Yo no mate a la mama de Koda

-Claro que si por tu culpa se quedo huérfano ¡oh dios entonces tambien mataste a la mama de bambi! Claro si mataste

-Oh! No claro que no esa fue Bella ella mato a la mama de Bambi la última vez que cazo

Mama se echo a reír esta vez más fuerte

-Mama ¿Por qué te ríes?

-Cariño esa películas existían desde antes que cazáramos al oso y a la mama de bambi además son películas animadas cariño solo son dibujos nada es real

-Entonces ¿No mataron a la mama de Koda?

-No amor

-¿Y a la mama de Bambi?

-No bebe, tampoco

-Ufff está bien

Me senté ya más calmada y me dispuse a ver la película

-¿Mami podemos ir con mis abuelito?

-Claro mi vida, pero primero a bañarse

-¡Si!

Salte del sillón y con mama detrás corrí hacia el baño, mama me lleno la tina, me quito mi ropa y me metió un la tina, me puso el shampoo y me tallo el cabello con cariño y luego me dio mi esponja para lavarme el cuerpo.

Mama me dejo jugar un rato yo golpeaba el agua y chapoteaba en la tina salpicando a mama, ella y yo reíamos.

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a mi habitación mama cerró la puerta y me dejo en la cama con la bata manteniéndome caliente

Se oyó el timbre de la puerta y no paso ni un segundo cuando tía Alice estaba en mi habitación

-¡Alice! ¡¿Sabes que cuando uno toca el timbre de una casa se espera hasta que le abran la puerta y le dejen pasar?!

-Eso hice-respondió en un suave murmullo

-Oh no tocaste y entraste como poseída a mi casa y yo aun no me levantaba del sofá

-Si como se

Se giro hacia mí y me sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡Tía Allie!

Ella rio-Hola linda

-¿Qué haces aquí Alice?

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte Rose

-No quería decir eso

-Solo vine a vestir a mi sobrina, así que ve a hacer alguna cosa no pervertida con tu esposo-dijo mientras arrastraba a mama a la puerta

-Pero

-No, no hoy es el día de "Alice viste a su sobrina Lizzy" ¿entendido?

-Pero-repitió mama

-¿Entendido?

Ella suspiro-Entendido

Mama salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-Bien ahora busquemos algo en tu armario

Comenzó a rebuscar a rebuscar en mi armario, ella balbuceaba mientras lanzaba mi ropa fuera del armario decía cosas como "Este no es apropiado para hoy" o "Dio no puedo creer que esto siga aquí"

De repente tía Alice se detuvo saco la cabeza del armario y grito:

-¡Que les dije sobre hacer cosas pervertidas en la misma casa donde está su hija con un oído súper desarrollado!

-Lo sentimos Alice-dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo

Mi tía volvió a rebuscar en el armario y de repente grito (de nuevo)

-¡Perfecto!

La ropa era una playera de cuadros y un pantalón rojo con unas zapatillas y una diadema a juego con el pantalón, mi tía me ayudo a vestir y luego me sentó en la silla de mi tocador y comenzó a cepillarme el cabello. De repente comenzó a reír

-¿De qué te ríes tía?

-Bueno cariño es que tu creces a velocidad humana pero tu cabello no crece al mismo ritmo que el de Nessie, se supone que en un humano normal aun no le llegaría ni al mentón pero tu cariño ya tienes tu cabello por debajo de los hombros y esta precioso es algo que de verdad me sorprende

Yo solo Sonrei

-Listo

Me ayudo a bajar de la silla me tomo de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

Mama y papa estaban sentados en el sofá cambiando los canales rápidamente, aun no nos habían visto así que corrí hacia ellos y salte papa se dio la vuelta en ese momento y como no estaba bien acomodado cuando caí sobre el caímos al suelo, todos en la sala reímos

-Bueno anda vamos con los abuelos-me dijo mama levantarse del sillón

Papa tenía intenciones de dejarme en el suelo y luego levantarse pero enrede mis manos en su cuello y me apreté fuertemente a el

-Okey, okey ya entendí cariño pero no me asfixies

Reí

Salimos de casa yo ahora estaba sobre los hombros de papa **(N.A: yo le dijo caballito los niños se sientan sobre los hombros de alguien)** y me aferraba a su cuello-aunque tenía que agacharme-llegamos a casa de mis abuelito y papa me ayudo a bajar de sus hombros y corrí en dirección a la casa

-Con cuidado cariño-me grito mama pero no tenía intenciones de contestarle

-Abuelita-corrí hacia ella que estaba sentada en uno de los sofás grandes, ella me sonrió y me abrió sus brazos cuando brinque sobre ella me abraza a su cuello y le bese una mejilla

-Hola cariño

-¿Dónde está mi abuelito?

-Está en el hospital regresara en una o dos horas, ahora ¿quieres ayudarme con mis garrones de nuevo?

Yo asentí con la cabeza

Pasamos las dos siguientes horas arreglando jarrones o construyendo cosas, mi abuelita Esme me contaba muchas cosas sobre los jarrones, como hacerlos, por que le gustaban y cosas así.

Cuando llega mi abuelita Carlisle-que venía tambien acompañado de los Denali-corrí a sus brazos y con el pase como una hora o una hora media hablando de los lugares que él había visitado antes de conocer a mi abuelita en estos momentos me hablaba de Paris de lo hermoso que era, cuando dejamos de charla él se disculpo diciéndome que tenía mucho trabajo y me beso la frente

Cuando bajaba hacia la sala me encontré con mi tío Jasper y Alice, a pesar de que los demás no lo creían necesario, mi tío Jasper me enseñaba sobre la Guerra Civil no le describía completamente pero me daba datos importante y como ninguno de los dos teníamos nada que hacer me dio una clase mas pasamos un buen rato.

Para entonces estaba muy emocionada sobre practicar con Kate, así que baje corriendo a la sala en busca de ella.

La encontré sentada en las piernas de Garrett que a su vez estaba sentado en un sofá para una persona, casi no los conocía y era muy tímida con ellos y me acercaba lentamente cuando estaba a punto por retractarme ella giro la cabeza en mi dirección y me sonrió con cariño.

En menos de un segundo ya estaba enfrente de mi inclinada a mi altura fue un movimiento tan rápido y sutil que me sobresalte

-¡Oh lo siento! ¿Lista para practicar?-me pregunto mientras me tendía la mano yo vacile un momento y busque a mis padres con la mirada, ellos me sonrieron dándome apoyo y ahora sin vacilar tome su mano.

Salimos rumbo al jardín seguidos por mis papis, Garrett, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar y mi Seth que había llegado minutos antes de que bajara a la sala.

Kate se sentón en el suelo y yo delante de ella, el pasto me hiso cosquillas en mis manos cuando lo acaricie

-Bueno cariño-comenzó Kate-tienes que estar muy concentrada ¿vale?

Yo asentí

-Necesitamos que nos ayuden-Garrett sonrió-no cariño, tus pensamientos no son tan apropiados para una niña de su edad-el hiso un mohín-Emmett que tal tu

-Claro que si

Papa camino hasta posarse junto a Kate junto a mí

-Ahora Emmett concéntrate piensa en un recuerdo apropiado para ella-dijo en tono de advertencia-y concéntrate en ese recuerdo aférrate a él como si tu vida dependiera de ello piénsalo uno y otra vez

El cerró los ojos y se quedo pensativo

-Ahora cariño-dijo volteando hacia mi-concéntrate solo en Emmett en nadie más, concéntrate en su mente trata de descifrarla

Y eso hice era un trabajo increíblemente difícil, sentía mi ceño fruncido cada vez mas y después de un rato lo logre

Su pensamiento era borroso se oían gruñidos y gemidos de dolor, podía ver cómo le costaba trabajo dejar abiertos los ojos.

Y luego se oyó el crujir de un árbol al estrellarse algo fuertemente contra él, y frente a él apareció mama "un ángel" fue su pensamiento al verla, se elevo en el aire "ya es mi hora" volvió a pensar, seguía luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos lo vi llegar a una casa que a mi parecer era de mi familia hace muchos años

-¿Rose?-se oyó la voz de Carlisle preocupada

-Sálvalo-imploro-Por favor no lo dejes morir, no a él, no puedo, yo…. Yo lo necesito, por favor

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente

De ahí su pensamiento cambio se estaba transformando y me mostraba lo que pensaba cada vez que Carlisle aparecía o se acercaba a la habitación

Se aferraba a la mano de mama mientras pensaba "no te la lleves por favor"

Y después cuando despertó y cuando lo primero que vio fueron los ojos dorados de mama

Su recuerdo termino

Los mire a todos, la mayoría me miraban sorprendidos, mama miraba a papa con un cariño inmenso y el a ella y Kate mi miraba con una sonrisa orgullosa

-Lo has hecho muy bien linda-me dijo-si seguimos practicando pronto lo podrás controlar mejor y mostrar tus pensamiento solo a quien tu decidas y tu Emmett lindo recuerdo

El sonrió

La verdad me había agotado un poco así que para seguir la rutina tome las clases de piano con tío Edward y Nessie, pasamos horas tocando y eso me relajo bastante

Para todo el tiempo que llevaba haciendo cosas me sorprendía que apenas fueran las 6:00 pm, leí un rato con tía Bella como media hora ya que iba a ir a visitar a Charlie

Cuando tía Bella, tío Edward y Nessie se fueron yo corrí con mi Seth salimos al patio, había un lindo clima un poco caluroso jugamos por horas, jugamos escondidas, atrapadas hasta jugamos a que el me lanzaba en el aire y me atrapaba, mama y papa se aterraron y nos regañamos, así que dejamos de jugar, en este momento Seth se había convertido en lobo y yo estaba sobre su lomo mientras el corría de un lado a otro de vez en cuando daba pequeños saltitos que me hacían soltar risitas.

Después de un rato oímos pasos acercarse y un olor llego a mi nariz el olor era no muy frecuente pero si conocido. Era Leah la hermana de mi Seth se acercaba con pasos vacilantes y tímidos hacia nosotros. Seth y yo la miramos con curiosidad.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo mirándome, su tono de voz había sido amable y dulce algo que me sorprendió, Seth me bajo de su lomo corrí hacia dentro del bosque y luego regreso ya con su forma humana

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella?-le pregunto a su hermana mientras se ponía frente a mí protectoramente

-No pienso hacerle daño Seth, tú lo sabes-el la miro dudoso-por favor

Se volteo hacia mi-¿Quieres?-me pregunto con una voz dulce pero protectora

-Si-respondí con firmeza mirando a la dirección su hermana

Ella se acerco un poco mas y me tendió la mano, yo mire a Seth salí del escondite detrás de su cuerpo y tome tímidamente la mano de su hermana, caminamos hacia el bosque

-No la lleves muy lejos-lo oía gritar

-No lo hare, no te preocupes-grito de vuelta

-¿Que hace ella?-oí la voz de mama

-No te preocupes no le hará daño

-Eso espero

Estaba muy nerviosa que era lo que ella quería decirme

"_Uh! ¿Qué le querrá decir Leah?_

_Bueno este capítulo me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba, y es mi primer Lizzy Pov la verdad no estaba segura del resultado pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí, como yo soy fanática de Rosemmett quería incluir una parte de la vida de Emmett antes y unos segundo después de transformarse y bueno quiero avisarles que tratare de subir el capitulo cuanto antes y tambien quería decirles que de nuevo estoy castigada pero serán ¡dos semana! Pero será cuando termine semana santa así que si dejo de actualizar ya saben la razón y ya para terminar espero sus hermosos reviews, ellos ayudan a mi inspiración_

_Muchos besotes nos leemos; D"_


	10. Cariño inesperado

N.A: _Letra_ _cursiva con comillas conversaciones mentales entra personajes_

Letra subrayada discusión mental

Es para que logren entenderlo un poco más fácil XD ahora sí que lo disfruten

Cariño inesperado

Leah Pov

Los había meditado día y noche, horas, minuto, segundos de mi tiempo pensando en lo mismo siempre en lo mismo desde la última vez que Seth había ido a casa en forma de lobo trato de ocultarlo pero no lo logro

_Mi hermano a dejado su impronta _pensé

Y tenía que ser justo en ella alguien que-a pesar de no serlo biológicamente-era hija de los Cullen, _súper_ a pesar de todo aun no podía caerme completamente bien.

Me mantenía alejada de ellos desde que nos fuimos con ellos-solo lo hicimos por qué mama nos dije que debíamos cambiar un poco de aire y gracias al destino mama tenía una casa justo en este lugar a sí que henos aquí-Seth solía no venir mucho solo estaba aquí en la mañana el resto del día se la pasa en casa de los chupasangre

Me había sentido muy extraña desde la impronta de Seth por que inconscientemente yo tambien vigilaba a la niña sin que ella o alguien más se diera cuanta y eso me tenia preocupada

Había hablado con Quil sobre esto ya que nos habíamos hecho amigos él me conto según lo que él vivía que al cuando Jacob se imprimo de Renesmee el se sentía más cercano a ella a pesar de que apenas la conocía

El pensaba que era debido a que como Jacob era como su hermano a pesar de todo te encariñas con la impronta de alguien a quien considera tu hermano

Me conto que si tienes una persona que es de tu familia o muy cercana a ti y ya está presente la imprimación la relación con esa persona se hace tan fuerte que deseas protegerla para evitar ver sufrir a cualquiera de ellos

_Oh! Entonces tambien adoro a un chupasangre_

Técnicamente no es un chupasangre

Perfecto ahora tu eres mi parte buena que está de acuerdo con todo esto

Bueno si ella es parte de tu familia ahora

Bien esto se está pasando de la raya ahora discuto sola

**Días después**

Estaba decidido iba a hacerlo, no podía confesarle a los demás que quería a una chupa sangre pero al menos podría decírselo a ella así mi mente estaría tranquila-o eso esperaba

Me amarre ropa de repuesto al tobillo y entre en fase

"_¿A dónde vas?"_

Perfecto lo que me falta: Quil

"_No te importa"_ -le gruñí mentalmente

"_Oye tranquila lo digo enserio pareces confundida y frustrada eres mi amiga y me preocupas"_

"_No te pongas de sentimental Quil"_

Me puso mala cara

"_Que va ya enserio"_

"_Voy a ver a la nueva chupasangre" _

"_¿Te refieres a Lizzy?"_

"_Si"_

"_Oh! Entonces si te has encariñado con ella"_

"_¿Por qué estas tan seguro?"_

"_Bueno por qué ahora que te referiste a ella como chupasangre no lo decidas con desprecio y pude notar un deje de dificultad al referirte a ella de ese modo y tu nunca sientes eso"_

"_Bien si me eh encariñado con ella más de lo que quiero ¿feliz?"_

"_Bastante"_

Le gruñí

"_Y que piensas hacer ¿se lo vas a decir a Seth?"_

"_No, ya sabes cómo soy nunca podría decir eso a él o a cualquier otro de esos vampiro"_

"_¿Entonces?"_

"_Se lo diré a Lizzy" okey me he encariñado con su apodo demasiado rápido_

Eso lo sorprendió

"_¿Lo dices enserio?"_

"_Completamente"_

"_Seth se terminara enterando"_

"_Lo sé, pero al menos no se enterara por mi"_

"_Tienes razón"_

Justo entonces estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de la casa de los Cullen para poder ver a mi hermano con Lizzy en su lomo jugando felices

"_Ahora al menos que tengas intenciones de que te rompa la cara déjame sola para salir de fase"_

"_Ni que tuvieras mucho que ver" _bromeo

"_Dudo que tu tengas demasiado"_ le devolví la broma

"_Esa fue buena, bueno te dejo sola me lo cuantas al rato"_

"_Aja"_

Quil se alejo, lo observe hasta que desapareció entre los arboles cuando estuve segura de que nadie podía verme o me estaba observando salí de fase y me coloque la ropa que había traído de repuesto, me vestí y camine hacia ellos, era hora.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios algo un poco raro en mí pero aun así me acerque a ellos a paso lento, pero decidido

Cuando me acerque lo suficiente ambos voltearon a verme con curiosidad, con la mirada le deje claro a Seth que necesitaba hablar con Lizzy conocía tan bien a mi hermano que pude percibir como fruncía el seño

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-dije mirando a la niña, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de que lo dije con un cariño que salió de repente

Bajo a la niña de su lomo y la miro dejándole en claro que la esperara, corrió hacia bosque y minutos después regreso en su forma humana

-¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella?-me pregunto parándose delante de la niña de forma protectora, temiendo que pudiese lastimarla

-No pienso hacerle daño Seth, tú lo sabes-tenía que saberlo aunque los Cullen no me agradaban no soportaría ver sufrir a mi hermano y gracias a un extraña conexión no podía lastimarla sin herirme tambien-por favor

Se volteo hacia ella -¿Quieres?-me sorprendía como hablaba mi hermano ahora y una que estaba tenso su voz sonó dulce, protectora

-Si-me sorprendí para ser tan pequeña era increíblemente segura de sí misma

Me acerque más a ellos, tendiéndole la mano, miro a mi hermano dejándole en claro que estaría bien y salió del escondite detrás de su cuerpo y me tomo la mano tímidamente, sin presionarla caminamos hacia el bosque en busca de privacidad

-No la lleves muy lejos-me grito mi hermano _se ha vuelto un tonto sobre protector_

-No lo hare, no te preocupes-grite de vuelta

-¿Que hace ella?-perfecto la rubia

-No te preocupes no le hará daño- le calmo Seth

-Eso espero-respondió con ironía pero con un deje de preocupación

Nos adentramos en el bosque pero solo un poco, ya que pensaba cumplir la promesa que le hice a Seth, busque algún lugar cómodo

Encontré un tronco caído que servía perfectamente para sentarse, con precaución cargue a Lizzy-esperando no asustarla-que se sorprendió por mi acto repentino la senté en el tronco

Me senté frente a ella en el pasto, le mire y ella a mí, nos miramos un buen rato y me percate de cosas que antes no

Por ejemplo tenía unos ojos azules intensos pero tiernos e inocentes y unas largas pestañas, su cabello era de un dorado increible y-odiaba admitirlo-pero igual de dorado, largo y hermoso que la chupasangre

Su piel era blanca pero sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rubor que la hacía verse muy inocente

-Tu… emm… bueno… ¿de qué querías hablar?-pregunto tímidamente rompiendo el silencio en el que no habíamos enfrascado

-Es… difícil de explicar

-Tratare de entender

Sonrei, ella me sonrió de vuelta marcándole unos graciosos hoyuelos

-¿Sabes lo que pasa con Seth?-realmente no sabía por dónde empezar

-Pues tío Jacob me hablo de la imprimación, me conto que Seth me quería mucho incluso más de lo que yo imagino y me dijo que me cuidaría como si fuese su hermana-tendría que agradecerle a Jacob me había ahorrado una explicación complicada

-Bueno si, pero es algo incluso más fuerte que eso

-¿Cómo?

-Pues Jacob no te dijo que sucedía con los familiares de la persona que se imprima

-¿Y qué pasa con ellos?-pregunto repentinamente interesada

-Bueno ellos tambien sienten cariño hacia la persona que su familiar quieren tanto

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? Jake no tiene parientes que conozcan muy bien a Nessie

Demonios no había pensado en eso

-Bueno este es que bueno ya sabes-comencé a balbucear-Loquepasaesqueyotequiero-le solté de repente se supone que a eso venia, así que listo ya esta echo

Nos quedamos en silencio ella estaba perpleja y ninguna de las dos sabia que hacer o decir

-¿Tu… tu me quieres?

-Bueno… eh si-susurre

-Pero yo creí que tú me odiabas, por que nunca vienes y su vienes pues pareces enojada conmigo

-No es eso solo que bueno, me sentía confundida y suelo no sentirme así y eso me molestaba no me agradaba sentirme confundida, cuando me entere de lo de Seth los primero meses decidí ignorarlo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo el hecho de que te quería se volvía confuso ya que bueno yo no siento cariño hacia los chupasangre y odiaba sentir cariño por alguien que tiene una mitad de ellos

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a Seth?

-Bueno no tenía el valor creí que se burlaría de mi-conteste encogiéndome de hombros

-No lo haría

Pasamos un buen tiempo platicando hasta que oímos un aullido

-Ese Seth es muy impaciente

Caminamos tomadas de la mano hacia donde Seth nos esperaba, pero antes de entrar en su campo de visión nos detuvimos y ella me abrazo

-¿Prometes que ahora vendrás más seguido?- me pregunto abrazando mi pierna-ya que era mucho más grande que ella

-Si Lizzy lo prometo-escuchamos otro aullido un poco más desesperado-ahora ve con el histérico de mi hermano antes de que le dé un paro

Las dos reímos y ella salió corriendo hacia Seth en cuanto la vio se relajo y se acerco a ella la reviso de arriba abajo y luego como saludo, le lamio la cara

-NO! Seth-grito riendo

_Lo dejo en buenas manos_

Y con eso camine de vuelta a casa

_¡HUJU! En un tiempo record merezco muchos aplausos les prometí un capitulo antes de que me castigaran terminando la semana santa y aquí esta, aunque es un poco corto más que los demás pero no me salió para mas :/, espero les gustes y bueno quería meter a Leah por que si Seth se imprimo Leah tambien debe tener alguna relación con todo lo que Leah le explica a Lizzy bueno no sé si sea verdad pero es un invento mío bueno y díganme que les parece y que les gustaría que pase en el siguiente capítulo bueno recuerden que los reviews ayudan a la imaginación de esta persona loca (yo)_

_Bueno beshotes y abrashotesh nos leemos _


	11. Volvemos

Volvemos

1 año después

RosaliePov

-Ven aquí- grite

-¡NO!

Lizzy corría de un lado a otro de la casa y gracias a un rato con su prima Nessie y los perro jugando carreras había logrado ser igual de rápida que un vampiro-malditos cuchos.

-Elizabeth ven acá-grite

-No mama no me quiero ir, me quiero quedar aquí-grito de vuelta

Emmett estaba sentado en una silla en un lugar donde se veía la sala entera y nos contemplaba divertido

-¡Quieres ayudarme, demonios!-le grito la verdad llevaba persiguiendo a Lizzy como dos horas por toda la casa

-Nop, es problema madre e hija

-Maldita sea

Ella se distrajo cuando una ardilla pasó por la ventana, pude atraparla

-¡AL FIN!-Grite victoriosa echándome a Lizzy sobre el hombro

-¡No mama, bájame, no es justo, no me quiero ir bájame!-chillaba desesperada golpeando mi espalda en vanos intentos de soltarse de mi

Camine hacia su cuarto para ponerle los zapatos y peinarla, la senté en la silla de su tocador, cuando la mire por el espejo lloraba

-No llores cariño-suplique limpiándole las lagrimas que caían libres por sus mejillas

-Pero no me quiero ir, ¿Por qué hay que irnos? Aquí estamos bien estamos todos juntos-sollozo de nuevo

-Cariño tía Bella tiene que ir a visitar a Charlie y además todos queremos volver a Forks y haya seguiremos todos juntos

-¿Pero porque no solo van tía Bella, tío Ed y mi prima Nessie? ¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos?

-Cariño en Forks pasaron muchas cosas-le susurre mientras le amarraba el pelo en una coleta alta-es un lugar importante para toda la familia

-Pero yo… bueno no lo sé… no quiero ir… algo me dice que no debemos ir

-Hey!-Le dije mientras la hacía mirarme a los ojos- sabes que si algo sucede Alice nos lo dirá, no tienes de que preocuparte ¿okey?

-Okey-deposite un beso en su frente

Le tendí la mano-vámonos nos están esperando

Salimos del cuarto y nos dirigimos a la sala. Emmett nos sonrió tomo a Lizzy en brazos y corrimos hacia la casa

-Bien ¿todo listo?-nos pregunto Carlisle

-Si-respondimos todos al mismo tiempo

Nos subimos cada quien en su coche

Lizy, Emmett y yo nos subimos al Jeep, mi amado BMW sería enviado y llegaría después

Edward, Bella y Nessie se fueron en su volvo-si después de años y gracias a mi aun funciona

Alice y Jasper se fueron en el Porsche de Alice- Jasper manejaba

Y Carlisle y Esme se fueron en su mercedes

Llevábamos media hora de camino y todos estábamos en silencio solo oyendo música

-¿Qué hay en Forks?-pregunto Lizzy

-Arboles, muchosss arboles y ciervos-le respondió Emmett antes de que estallara en una carcajada

Rodé los ojos

Todo el camino hablamos de Forks, la escuela, lo que hacíamos, los animales que hay, etc.

Después de unas cuantas horas llegamos a la casa

Lizzy POV

¡Wow! La verdad no sabía que casa era más bonita si esta o la otra.

La casa era de unos cien años de antigüedad, era atemporal y elegante. Estaba pintada de un blanco suave y desvaído. Tenía tres pisos de altura y era rectangular y bien proporcionada.

Corrí hacia adentro de la casa  
El interior era aún más sorprendente y menos predecible que el exterior. Era muy luminoso, muy espacioso y muy grande. Lo más posible es que originariamente hubiera estado dividido en varias habitaciones, pero habían hecho desaparecer los tabiques para conseguir un espacio más amplio. El muro trasero, orientado hacia el sur, había sido totalmente reemplazado por una vidriera y más allá de los cedros, el jardín, desprovisto de árboles, se estiraba hasta alcanzar el ancho río. Una maciza escalera de caracol dominaba la parte oriental de la estancia. Las paredes, el alto techo de vigas, los suelos de madera y las gruesas alfombras eran todos de diferentes tonalidades de blanco a la izquierda de la entrada, sobre un altillo del suelo, en el que descansaba un espectacular piano de cola. La casa era espectacular

-WOW!- Dije sin darme cuenta

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto la abuela Esme mientras me cogía en sus brazos

-Es hermosa

Abuelita Esme me llevo a recorrer la casa y realmente era muy hermosa y muy grande

Horas después todos los muebles ya estaban amontonados en lo que sería la sala yo me encontraba en los brazos de Seth mientras mirábamos a todos ir y venir planeando como acomodar los muebles, de repente mi estomago gruño, Seth y yo reímos

-Parece que alguien tiene hambre

-Hey chucho-le grito mama a Seth, cuando volteo mama le lanzo mi biberón- Sirve de algo y alimenta a mi bebe- me miro con amor

Comenzó a darme el biberón- yo me moría por cazar ya, pero mama y papa decían que aun era muy chica- mientras me acomodaba en sus brazos, cuando iba a la mitad mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

-Ven aquí amor- oí susurrar a mama estirándome los brazos, Seth se aparto un poco- ¿Qué haces?

-Deja que se duerma en mis brazos, por favor, nunca la eh cargado mientras duerme

-Ni lo pienses-le gruño mama

-Oh por favor, sabes que no hare nada, además estas muy ocupada ahora

Mama bufo

-Bien pero será la única ves

-¡Si!- Seth lanzo un leve grito

Mama se alejo

Seth comenzó a arrullarme mientras quitaba el biberón de mi boca, comenzaba a caer en la inconsciencia pero algo me dejaba inquieta algo no estaba bien

**Ufff! Al fin lo acabe, sé que me tarde horrores D: pero simplemente la inspiración se fue y no sabía cómo seguir el capitulo pero aquí esta creo que me quedo un poco más corto pero espero sus reviews nos leemos pronto, lo prometo**

**Besos y un abrazo psicológico (cualquier parecido con "Hola soy Germán" es pura coincidencia XD)**


	12. Sueños

_N/A IMPORTANTE AL FINAL_

Sueños

Lizzy Pov

Respiraba entrecortadamente, las ramas de los árboles y las espinas de los arbustos me arañaban las piernas y la cara, podía oír las pisadas de mi perseguidor a escasa distancia de mí, trataba de llamar a papa, a mama, a Seth pero la voz no me salía

Seguí corriendo y fue cuando escuche un grito, mama, me desvié tratando de encontrarla, volvió a gritar y acelere, hasta que la encontré alguien la tenía tomada del cuello, la cara de mama ere una combinación de terror y dolor, cuando estaba a punto de avanzar pise una rama que crujió debajo de mis pies el agresor de mama pareció no haberse dado cuenta, pero ella si

-Corre- me dijo con voz estrangulada-¡CORRE!-me grito mas fuerte

Pero lo comprendí tarde antes de echar a correr sentí un enorme dolor en el cuello y de repente todo termino

Desperté sobresaltada sentía las lagrimas en mis mejillas mira hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarme

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- escuche la voz preocupada de Seth

Mire hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarme, aun no me acostumbraba a estar en otra casa, mi familia aun estaba acomodando los muebles en los cuarto moviéndolos de acá para haya

-¿Mami?- susurre bajito con la esperanza de que me oyera, pero el ruido de los muebles arrastrándose por el piso era tan alto que no podían escucharme- Mami- volví a repetir más alto, me estaba empezando a desesperar ya que las lagrimas no cesaban y yo no veía a mi mama por ningún lado

-¿Qué sucede princesa?-volvió a preguntarme Seth preocupado, mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas

-Mami- esta vez hable varios tonos más altos, mientras me removía cada vez más en sus brazos

-Salieron cariño, ella y Emmett fueron al bosque a buscar no se que

Eso definitivamente no me ayudo en nada mi sueño me había dejado completamente intranquila y el hecho de que mama estuviera en el bosque no me ayudaba en nada, me removí durante unos minutos hasta que logre zafarme de los brazos de Seth y salí disparada de casa, los demás no se quedaron en shock pero Seth les pidió que no se alteraran y salió detrás de transformándose en lobo, este bosque era completamente diferente ya que nunca había estado en el, olía diferente pero podía percibir el olor de mama y papa, comencé a escuchar ruido algo corría, lo primero que oí correr era ligero y ágil eso me asusto y corrí aun mas rápido luego escuche algo más pesado pero no por eso menos hábil la verdad estaba asustada, fue entonces cuando divise a mama y a papa traían unas cuantas ramas bastante grandes en los brazos, en cuanto los vi no pude concentrarme en nada mas, solo los veía, escuchaba y olía a ellos, dios había estado tan preocupada, aun me faltaban unos metros para alcanzarlos al principio su cara era de sorpresa pero de forma repentina sus ojos se dirigieron hacia mi lado derecho y su cara cambio lanzo los troncos a un lado y corrió hacia mi yo gire la cabeza hacia el lugar donde mama había visto segundos antes y parecía que los sentido regresaban a mí.

Lo que había oído en el bosque lo que era pesado pero a la vez ágil era un puma, enorme que al parecer perseguía a una presa pero parece ser que al ver algo más grande no lo resistió venia corriendo hacia mí, al igual que mama que lo aparto antes de que-después de dar un salto- callera sobre mí.

Yo estaba paralizada el miedo.

Pero a pesar de haberlo apartado a tiempo el estaba ya lo suficientemente cerca de mí, razón por la cual cuando mama lo aparto sus grande garras lograron rasgar parte de mi brazo, mi cuello y mi cara

Caí de rodillas en el piso las heridas que me había hecho el puma sangraban horrible y el dolor y ardor que sentía no era mejor, el dolor que sentí era insoportable, sentí como el mundo se volvía negro poco a poco y los ojos no los podía mantener abiertos, veía imágenes borrosas veía a mama acercarse a mí, la veía mover los labio frenética como si gritara, veía a papa con su celular hablando mirando preocupado trataba de oír algo pero no podía.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

Emmett POV

-¡Tu, tu idiota!- le grito mi esposa al perro, estaba furiosa -¡Se supone que la estabas cuidando estúpido perro sarnoso!

Después de que Lizzy se desmayara, Rose había tomado a Lizzy en brazos con delicadeza y corrió hacia casa como alma que se lleva el diablo. Había hablado con Carlisle diciéndole que tenía que tener una habitación preparada que era una emergencia, cuando llegamos todos estaban ahí mirando preocupados pero Rose no se molesto en frenarse y subió con Carlisle para que nos ayudara.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver a mi princesa en ese estado y rápidamente le examino las heridas, las limpio y luego las curo

Después de eso Carlisle dijo que deberíamos dejarla descansar y de ahí Rose bajo echa una furia con las claras intenciones de arrancarle la cabeza a Seth y lo hubiera hecho si Edward no le hubiera leído el pensamiento y la hubiera detenido a tiempo y tambien trato de arrancarle la cabeza a él ya que no la soltaba, así que para evitar un asesinato múltiple la sostuve yo por la cintura

-Rose, cálmate- le susurre al oído

-¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡Que me calme!- siguió gritando- Por culpa de ese perro NUESTRA hija se lastimo y no fue solo unas cuantas cortaditas y ahora dime de una maldita ves ¡¿Por qué dejaste salir a Lizzy solo por una maldito bosque desconocido?!- pero de un momento a otro a Seth se le hiso completamente interesante el piso- ¡RESPONDE!

-Bueno… eh es que ella… bueno despertó llorando estaba muy alterada-la expresión de Rose se suavizo al escucharlo- y preguntaba por tu Rose y le dije que estabas fuera creí que se calmaría así un poco pero bueno, parece que no y ella salió corriendo y yo fui tras ella intentando atraparla y traerla de regreso pero era muy rápida y…-Seth se detuvo cuando escuchamos movimientos arriba- y bueno Rose yo…

Y se volvió a callar cuando noto que Rose había salido corriendo escaleras arriba, la seguí, cuando llegue Lizzy ya estaba despierta y Rose la estaba abrazando, gracias a que ella tambien se cura rápido solo le quedaban unas marcas en donde la había rasguñado el puma

-¿En que estabas pensando cariño?- le pregunto Rose ahora su voz estaba llena de cariño

-Es que tuve un sueño horrible mami muy feo-contesto mientras sus ojos se volvían cristalinos

-¿Qué paso bebe? Cuéntanos- le pedí a Lizzy mientras me ponía detrás e Rose

Ellas nos conto todo su sueño a mitad de su relate se había echado a llorar y nos había contado la otra mitad ente sollozos. Al terminar su relato yo estaba aterrado pero no iba a demostrarlo ella tenía que saber que yo iba a protegerlas. Pasamos un rato calmando a Lizzy y la dejamos dormida en la habitación que Rosalie y yo compartíamos en Forks. La arropamos y salimos del cuarto

Rose se recargo en la pared

-Su sueño-comenzó Rose- me asusto

Me acerque a ella la tome de la cintura, la pegue a mi cuerpo y escondí mi cabeza en su cabello

-No va a pasarte nada amor a ninguna de las dos- le dije seguro aunque aun trataba de convencerme a mí mismo de que solo había sido un sueño y de que todo iba a estar bien

-No lo sé…

Me dijo no muy segura realmente, levante su barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos, me acerque a ella y la bese

-No va a pasar nada-le repetí- ¿okey?

-Okey-me respondió yo sonreí- Pero creo que deberíamos decirle a los demás

Yo asentí tenía razón los demás tambien tenían derecho de saberlo

-Vamos- le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano

Todo va a estar bien-me decía mentalmente- solo es un sueño, nada va a pasar

Pero una parte de mi me decía que probablemente me estuviera equivocando

_Okey, okey esperen no me maten, se que las abandone casi un mes o mas enserio lo siento mucho pero me fui de vacaciones y no llevaba la historia para continuarla haya y regrese hace como una semana pero ya voy a regresar a la escuela y he estado súper apurada con eso haciendo compras y todo eso, les pido y me disculpen les prometo que actualizare más seguido ya se les tengo un trato si llegamos a los 35 reviews les subo otro capítulo en cuanto lleguemos y si llegamos a 40 reviews les subo dos capítulos ¿les parece? Si podemos amores :3_

_Y bueno el capitulo les juro que quería hacerlo más largo pero aparte de que es la 1:17 (aquí en México) no puedo ponerles todo de una vez jajaja quería darles un capitulo largo y bueno y espero que esto las compense un poco, bueno pues espero sus reviews acuérdense de que los leo y los aprecio todos y recuerden 35 reviews un cap. nuevo cuando antes 40 dos cap. nuevos _

_Jajaja ;) nos leemos cuanto antes besos_


End file.
